poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Enter Mal
This is how Enter Mal goes in Sodor's Battle of the Bands. Gwen: Hi. Are you the new guy I'm supposed to show around? Evil Ryan: He is. So are we.coughs Gwen: CHS is a wonderful school. Your friend is going to love it here. Mal: Yes it is. I sense that there is something... magical about this place. Evil Ryan: Us too. Later Evil Anna: This place is very nice, Bertram. Gwen: Over there's the science lab. Mal: Uh-huh. Gwen: There's the Computer lab. Evil Ryan: Nice, Gwen. coughs What else? Gwen: Oooh. They're putting on a musical showcase. The whole school is really rallying around it. Evil Ryan: A musical showcase?Mal This will be perfect, Mal. Mal: I think it is, Evil Ryan. Do you and two of your friends sing a song with me in the cafeteria? and Evil Anna look knowingly at each other Evil Ryan: Ok, Mal. Gwen: Maybe your friend would like to take part since he's interested. Bertram T. Monkey: Mal has been known to sing from time to time. Evil Anna: Hello? Mal sings, like, all the time. It's how he gets people to do what he wants. Mal: Evil Anna! Evil Anna: What? What did I say, Mal? Mal: What you meant to say, Evil Anna, was that being in the musical showcase is a awesome way for me to meet other students. Evil Anna: Oh right, Mal. What you said what I meant to say. That's what I meant... to say. Bertram T. Monkey: And what you would've said if you weren't the worst. Evil Anna: You are, Bertram. Mal: You'll have to excuse my two friends here. They're idiots. Bertram T. Monkey: whispers What is Mal talking about, Evil Ryan? Evil Ryan: whispers He's saying what Adagio said. Bertram T. Monkey: whispers Ok. We'll show Gwen our pendants. Gwen has already spotted Mal's Evil Ryan: Gwen. Do you like our pendants? Gwen: I do. But I wonder how your friend got his. for Mal's pendant grabs Gwen's wrist Evil Ryan: No touchie, Gwen. Mal: Evil Ryan, shush. Gwen Sorry. Like my three friends, this pendant means a lot to me. I'd just hate for anything to happen to it. walks away, Evil Ryan and Bertram following him Evil Anna: So, Gwen. You want me to compete in the Friendship Games? Evil Ryan: Evil Anna! C'mon! Ryan drags her away Gwen: I do, Evil Anna.mind How did she know my name? the cafeteria Ryan F-Freeman: How was the tour, Gwen? Gwen: I don't know. I mean, that new guy , he was... There was something off about him. Matau T. Monkey: You mean off like this?Ratcliff's hat Or off like this?glasses like Sci-Twi Or off like... Cody Fairbrother: Matau. I liked you wearing those but something tells you that you should let Gwen tell us. Gwen: That's just it. I can't put my finger on it. He acted sort of strange around me. Ryan F-Freeman: Maybe, Gwen. At least Evil me made a pendant for me. Gwen: You got an Pendant, Ryan? At least you're not one of them. Anyways, maybe someone already talked to him. Told him about what I did. sighs So much for making a good first impression. Crash Bandicoot: Like at the Fall Formal, Gwen? I wonder if the Dazzlings are up to. Dawn (Total Drama): Uh-huh. Ryan F-Freeman: Matau. What's the matter? Matau T. Monkey: I sense something. A presence I've not felt since. Gwen: What is it? Matau T. Monkey: A tremor in the magic, Gwen. The last time I felt it, it was in the presence of my evil twin brother Bertram T. Monkey. Gwen: What's happening this time? Matau T. Monkey: I think he's wearing a pendant like Master Ryan, Gwen. the doors Evil Ryan: This is it, friends. The moment We've been waiting for. Mal: You mean the moment I've been waiting for. Evil Ryan: Yes, Mal. Looks like it's.. Evil Anna: Lunch? Mal: groans No, Evil Anna. The chance to get my true Equestrian magic back. Evil Anna: Oh. Thanks for reminding me, Mal. Mal: My voice is just strong enough to make the students want something so badly in order to get it they have to fight. Evil Ryan: Maybe we can help you, Mal. Bertram T. Monkey: So, you are going to do what the Dazzlings do? Stir up some trouble and feed off the negative energy? Some plan, Mal. Mal: It won't be the same as the times before, Bertram. There is Equestrian magic here. Their negative energy will give us the power I need to get this entire world to my bidding. Evil Ryan: Mal. Can we sing with you? Mal: No thank you, Evil Ryan. Bertram T. Monkey: If the Dazzlings can do it so do we, Mal. Mal: Ok, Bertram. You and your friends can sing with me because you got pendants. Evil Anna: Thanks, Mal. And can we get lunch after. Right, Mal? Mal: Maybe. Evil Ryan: What day is it, Evil Anna? Evil Anna: Taco Tuesday. Evil Ryan: Thank you, Evil Anna. Now just follow my lead. Mal: Ahem. Evil Ryan: I meant Mal's lead. Bertram T. Monkey: Or my lead. Mal: My lead. Evil Ryan: Nicely said, Mal. We should sing Battle of the Bands.out a pitch whistle and toots a note pushes the doors open Mal, Evil Ryan, Bertram T. Monkey and Evil Anna: Ah, ahh-ahh, ahhh-ahhh!~ Ah, ahh-ahhh, ahhh-ahhh!~ Ah, ahh-ahh, ahhh-ahhhh~ Ah, ahhh-ahh, ahhh-ahhh~ Evil Ryan and Mal: We heard you want to get together~ We heard you want to rock this school~ We've thought of something that is better~ Something that changes all the rules~ Why pretend we're all the same~ When some of us shine brighter~ Evil Anna and Bertram T. Monkey: Shine brighter~ Mal: Here's a chance to find your flame~ Evil Ryan: Are you a loser or a fighter~ The Cyberlings and Mal: Me and you, you and me~ Why don't we see who is better~ We don't have to be one in the same thing~ Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition?~ Are you afraid of failing the audition?~ Evil Ryan: You're a star and you should know it~ Mal: Yeah, you rise above the rest~ Evil Ryan: It doesn't matter who you hurt~ Mal: If you're just proving you're the best~ The Cyberlings and Mal: Ahh!~ Ahhh, ahh, ahhh~ Battle!~ You wanna win it~ Let's have a battle~ Battle of the bands~ Let's have a battle~ We'll go all in it~ Let's have a battle, battle, battle~ Battle of the bands~ Battle!~ Scott (Total Drama): I could beat you. The Cyberlings and Mal: Battle!~ Ryan (Total Drama): Ha! You wish, Scott. The Cyberlings and Mal: Battle!~ Shadowarrior: I so want this, Jose! The Cyberlings and Mal: Battle!~ Alejandro: Not if I get it first! Jose: Me, too!! Let's get it! The Cyberlings, Mal and Total Drama casts: Me and you, you and me~ Why don't we see who is better~ We don't have to be one in the same thing~ Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition?~ Total Drama Casts: I'm going out and winning the audition~ The Cyberlings, Mal and Total Drama casts: Battle!~ We wanna win it~ Let's have a battle~ Battle of the bands~ Let's have a battle~ We'll go all in it~ Let's have a battle, battle, battle~ Battle of the bands~ Drama casts arguing Evil Ryan: Ok, Mal. Let's absorb the negative energy with us. do Evil Ryan: Oh yeah. That's more like it.at Ryan Hi there, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Hi. Evil Ryan: Why aren't you under our spell? Ryan F-Freeman: Because we're immune duh. Matau T. Monkey: You're wearing a pendant Evil Ryan made for you, Master Ryan. nods Bertram T. Monkey: Matau. Long time no see. Matau T. Monkey: What do you want, Bertram? Bertram T. Monkey: I think you got it wrong. I'm not here to get my revenge on you. Matau T. Monkey: Then what are you here for? Bertram T. Monkey: My friends and I are here for the musical showcase. We are known to sing from time to time. Anna shuts herself up Bertram T. Monkey: Evil Anna. Say Sonata's line. Evil Anna: Hello? We sing, like, all the time. It's how we get people to do what we want. Mal: Evil Anna! Evil Anna: Evil Ryan. What did I say? Evil Ryan: Sorry about that. She meant to say that our friend Mal here would like to participate. Evil Anna: Yeah, Evil Ryan. I hope we can participate. What you said what I meant to say. That's what I meant... to say. Bertram T. Monkey: Shall I say Aria's line again? Matau T. Monkey: No, Bertram. I guess what she did have said if Evil Anna's the best. Evil Anna: Thanks. Evil Ryan: Looks like Evil Anna made friends with Matau, Bertram. Mal: whispers Come on. Ryan F-Freeman: Wow! You three got pendants like mine. I think this helps you sing.for Evil Ryan's pendant Mal: I appreciate your interest in them. But they mean an awful lot to my friends. Ryan F-Freeman: Thanks, Mal. But how did they made them? whispers Ryan F-Freeman: They are made from gems from Crash's world?Mal Thanks. I'm Ryan. Nice to meet you. leads his friends away Matau T. Monkey: Bye, Mal. I hope your friends come up with a band name. Later Evil Ryan: Ok, Mal. What band name shall you be called? Evil Anna: We should think of our band name, Evil Ryan. Mal: I would like to be called the Malevolent One. Evil Ryan: That's nice, Mal. Why Ryan hug you? Mal: Because he knew I was his friend. Evil Anna: I wonder if an apprentice like Matau made friends with a Equestrian Siren like me. Mal: Anyways, we have to keep this up. Bertram T. Monkey: Ok, Mal. Two of my friends and I will go tell the principles about your idea for a battle of the bands. Mal: Alright. the Total Dramas Gwen: Ryan. Is Evil Ryan one of Mal's friends? Ryan F-Freeman: Yes. Matau T. Monkey: Evil Anna has got a pendant just like Master Ryan's. Gwen: Mal is definitely in possession of some dark magic. How else could you explain what happened back there. Ryan F-Freeman: I know that his friends have got pendants and Mal is a siren. Scott (Total Drama): A siren? Did Ryan say a siren!? Gwen: Yeah. Matau T. Monkey: If Mal is a siren where are the Dazzlings? Gwen: Probably still in Equestria. Ryan F-Freeman: I'll go with Matau to find the principles. Gwen: Wait! We'll come too. Matau T. Monkey: Ok, Gwen. Master Ryan will go to Equestria and fetch the Dazzlings. Later Ryan F-Freeman: Ok, there's the portal outside. Matau T. Monkey: Good luck, Master Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok, Matau. I hope it's still open.to the portal Later Principle Celestia: Dark magic? Matau T. Monkey: Yes, Principle Celestia. My brother Bertram and his friends got pendants. Principle Celestia: I find that rather difficult to believe. Matau T. Monkey: Maybe Mal is afraid that the Dazzlings would steal his spotlight. Principle Celestia: Are you sure? Matau T. Monkey: Yes. Remember how they sing to you and Vice Principle Luna? Principle Celestia: But do you think that the Dazzlings are competing in the showcase? nod Cody Fairbrother: You know I saw Mal's friends with him. I don't know what these cyberlings are. You know Principle Celestia? You can call that band: The Cyberlings. Principle Celestia: About Mal. He came into my office ealier. Gwen: Are his friends with him? nods Cody Fairbrother: Do you like the name of Mal's friends' band? Principle Celestia: Hold that thought. Now about Mal, his friends told me his band name is the Malevolent One. Anne Maria: What happened before they told you that? Principle Celestia: Mal sang a song to Vice Principle Luna and I. Duncan: Then what happened? Principle Celestia: Bertram tells us his idea for a battle of the bands. Gwen: And you think that's a good idea? Principle Celestia: Yes. I think that the Malevolent One and the Cyberlings are new bands for the contest. eyes glow blue Gwen: The Cyberlings? Duncan: No. Mal. Gwen: I know, Duncan. But who are the Cyberlings? whispers Gwen: Oh. I see. I hope Ryan is back with the Dazzlings. Later Gwen: Hi. Are you the girls Ryan's talking about? nod Ryan F-Freeman: Well, Gwen. Mal would gasp when he hears I'm the Dazzlings' second leader. Gwen: Well, anyways. Dawn? Dawn: I hope Ryan will beat Mal.something Ryan's wearing Wow! That's a nice necklace. Gwen: No Dawn. You're supposed to say Fluttershy's line. Dawn: I can't believe they got to Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna too. Gwen: Now, Dunch. RD's line. Duncan: They got to everybody! Ryan F-Freeman: Well. Not everybody. Gwen: Lightning. AJ's line. Lightning (Total Drama): Ryan's right. We were there when the Malevolent One and the Cyberlings were singin' and we weren't affected. It was like we were protected somehow. Gwen: Anne Maria. Anne Maria: So let's take them down! It's not like Ryan and his friends haven't tangled with dark magic before and totally whooped its sorry butt! Gwen No offense, Gwen. Gwen: None taken, again. Dawn: I wonder how Ryan's necklace works.for Ryan's pendant Gwen: Anways, Dakota. grabs Dawn's wrist Dakota: Ryan? What are you doing? Gwen: Rarity's line. Matau T. Monkey: I'll do it. his throat If only we could get a message to Mike. Maybe he could tell us how to break the spell the Malevolent One and the Cyberlings have cast on our friends. Gwen: Ryan. How did you fetch the Dazzlings? whispers Gwen: Oh. Why did you grab Dawn's wrist? whispers Gwen: Ok. At least you're not a siren like Mal and the Dazzlings. Right? nods Gwen: Anyways. her throat Duncan. Rainbow's line. Crash Bandicoot: C'mon, Duncan. Say something. Duncan (Total Drama): throat That's not gonna happen, Matau. The portal's closed. Matau T. Monkey: Well, Duncan. Master Ryan has magic. He can make portals to other worlds. Gwen: Anne. Gasp and then gasp again. gasps twice Gwen: Thank you.Ryan You think there's someone related to you, Ryan? nods Gwen: You do? Who is it? whispers Gwen: Sari? Ryan F-Freeman: Yup. She and I are related. And She and I are Techno-organics. Gwen: Wha?! I thought you are a human like Mike and Mal. Ryan F-Freeman: I was a human, Gwen. But now I'm a cybrog like. Uh.to Evil Ryan Him. Gwen: Evil Ryan? Oh, I get it. Anyways, throat Sunset has a book to contact Twilight. Maybe I can ask her if I can borrow it. Ryan F-Freeman: Leave it to me, Gwen.the Dazzlings Come on, girls. We have to find Sunset Shimmer. leave Gwen: Anyone wanna play blind tag? Matau T. Monkey: Ok. Master Ryan is the Dazzlings' second leader after all. pulls out a rainbow parachute Evil Ryan: What is Gwen doing? Anna whispers Evil Ryan: A game from what? Evil Anna: An episode from Barney and Friends. Evil Ryan: What episode did that happen to Barney the Dinosaur? Evil Anna: Let's see.on the Barney and Friends Episode guide Evil Ryan: Did you find something, Evil Anna? Evil Anna: Yup. I found this where the parachute thing is. Evil Ryan: What's the episode's about? Evil Anna: Yup. It's about Barney and his friends playing a game with a rainbow parachute. Bertram T. Monkey: Wow, Evil Anna. You might be a siren like us, but you sure are smart. What's the episode called? Evil Ryan: C'mon, Evil Anna.coughs Tell us please. Evil Anna: Ok, Evil Ryan. The name of this episode is... I don't really know. Evil Ryan: Oh well. Can't remember it all. Gwen: Hi, Evil Ryan. Wanna play? Oh, that's right the message to Mike. Matau T. Monkey: Relax, Gwen. Master Ryan and the Dazzlings are looking for Sunset Shimmer.Gwen a sheet of paper Write on this while you wait. Gwen: Ok, Matau. Mal's friends heard us. turns to see the Cyberlings Evil Ryan: Hello.coughs I heard that Ryan is the Dazzlings' second leader. Gwen: Hi, Evil Ryan. I'm sure Ryan is the second leader of the Dazzlings. I am sure I saw you at the cafeteria. Evil Ryan: Yes you did. Why? Gwen: Because you and your friends must know that Mal is a siren. Evil Anna: Really? That's why we have pendants. Bertram T. Monkey: But Mal has made his own band. He has a pendant like the Dazzlings have. But he calls himself the Malevolent One. Gwen: Nice. stats writing Gwen: Dear.. Mike... I saw what.. happened in Canterlot High. It just that Mal and his friends are singing at the Cafeteria and the other students have fallen under their spell. So can you help us? I found out that Mal is a siren because of that pendant he's wearing. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes